MS-DOS:2.10:Wang PC OEM:1.22/disk02/CONVRSRC.WPS
Text file to document WPS file. Strings 0xD2-0xEB WANG Professional Computer 0xF0-0x117 Program name. SYSTEM UTILITIES - TEXT FILE TO DOCUMENT 0x11C-0x12B Release. Release 1.20 0x130-0x13F Input Text File: 0x144-0x14C Drive: 0x152-0x15A PATH: 0x191-0x199 File Id: 0x1A6-0x1B2 Extension: 0x1BA-0x1C9 Output Document: 0x1CE-0x1D6 Drive: 0x1DC-0x1E4 PATH: 0x21B-0x223 File Id: 0x22C-0x246 (If blank, same as source) 0x24B-0x262 (Last document created: 0x26B-0x26C ) 0x2C4-0x2D4 EXECUTE - Proceed 0x2E7-0x2FE CANCEL - Return to menu 0x318-0x331 RETURN - Go to next field 0x34D-0x362 HELP - Help screens 0x367-0x384 Invalid entry, please re-enter 0x389-0x3B2 File not found, Please cancel or re-enter. 0x3B7-0x3E3 Error while reading from file, please cancel. 0x3E8-0x412 Error while writing to file, Please cancel. 0x417-0x43C Document was not found. Please cancel. 0x441-0x468 Bad document index entry. Please cancel. 0x46D-0x490 Document is not open. Please cancel. 0x495-0x4B6 Document is in use. Please cancel. 0x4BB-0x4E4 Document type is incorrect. Please cancel. 0x4E9-0x510 non-Wang PC WP Documents. Please cancel. 0x515-0x53C Diskette catalog is full. Please cancel. 0x541-0x560 Diskette is full. Please cancel. 0x565-0x58B Document already exists. Please cancel. 0x590-0x5B3 Diskette not archive. Please cancel. 0x5B8-0x5E4 Diskette not systems diskette. Please cancel. 0x5E9-0x623 Document exists, you may either Cancel or Exec. to replace 0x628-0x663 Text to Document Conversion Successful, Execute to Continue. 0x668-0x66C Page 0x670-0x687 currently being copied. 0x68C-0x6AD Spaces. 0x6B2-0x6EC Document last page specification is invalid, please cancel. 0x6F1-0x731 Document is full, enter document name for rest of text or cancel. 0x736-0x76F Document has embedded blanks in the name, Please re-enter. 0x774-0x7AE Document name contains invalid characters, Please re-enter. 0x7B3-0x7E8 Invalid blank document name, Please re-enter or cancel 0x7ED-0x836 Invalid drive, drive must be any upper case 'A' thru 'Z', please re-enter. 0x83B-0x865 Invalid error code returned, Please cancel. 0x86A-0x89B Invalid function, programmer error, Please cancel. 0x8A0-0x8D4 Text file not found, Please Exec to retry or cancel. 0x8D9-0x91C Text file path specified is invalid, Please Exec to retry or cancel. 0x921-0x954 Maximum number of files already open, Please cancel. 0x959-0x986 Access to file has been denied, Please cancel. 0x98B-0x9BA Invalid handle, Programmer Error, Please cancel. 0x9BF-0x9F0 Bad Memory Block, Programmer Error, Please cancel. 0x9F5-0xA15 Not enough memory, Please cancel. 0xA1A-0xA48 Invalid block, Programmer error, Please cancel. 0xA4D-0xA7D Bad environment, Programmer error, Please cancel. 0xA82-0xAA0 Bad disk format, Please cancel. 0xAA5-0xAC2 Invalid access, Please cancel. 0xAC7-0xAE2 Invalid data, Please cancel. 0xAE7-0xB03 Invalid drive, Please cancel. 0xB08-0xB31 Error in current directory, Please cancel. 0xB36-0xB62 Text file location has changed, Please cancel 0xB67-0xB7A No more files exist. 0xB7F-0xB9E Programmer error, Please cancel. 0xBA3-0xBC6 File is already open, Please cancel. 0xBCB-0xBF3 Disk hash error, Bad disk, Please cancel. 0xBF8-0xC20 Last copy to disk was bad, Please cancel. 0xC25-0xC47 Text to Document Conversion Utility 0xC4C-0xC74 Allowable Special Keys During Data Entry: 0xC79-0xCC0 ERASE - Erase current field SHIFT ERASE - Erase all modifiable 0xCC5-0xCCA fields 0xCCF-0xD17 REPLACE - Replace the current SHIFT REPLACE - Replace all currently 0xD1C-0xD56 field with respective modifiable fields 0xD5B-0xD6D] field from the last 0xD72-0xD87 successfull conversion 0xD8C-0xDA1 or the current default 0xDA6-0xDEB NEXT - Next will find the next PREVIOUS - Previous will find 0xDF0-0xE2E entry in the current the previous entry in 0xE33-0xE71 directory for the source the current directory 0xE76-0xEB2 file name. If the filename for the source file 0xEB7-0xEF5 field is blank or does not name. If the filename 0xEFA-0xF34 exist then the first entry field is blank or 0xF39-0xF74 for the current directory does not exist the 0xF79-0xFB4 is returned if it exists. the last entry for 0xFB9-0xFCD the current directory 0xFD2-0xFDD is returned. 0xFE2-0x1009 (EXEC to continue, HELP for next screen) 0x100E-0x104D Drive Specification: Drive designation from 'A' to 'Z' inclusive 0x1052-0x1064 Path Specification: 0x1069-0x10A5 The directory path if used has the following characteristics; 0x10AA-0x10E1 1 - if the entry starts with a '/' the directory path is 0x10E6-0x111C followed from the root directory of the drive specified 0x1121-0x1158 2 - if the entry does not begin with a '/' the directory 0x115D-0x1196 path entered is appended to the default path for the drive 0x119B-0x11A3 specified 0x11A8-0x11E3 3 - if the path field is left in an erased state the default 0x11E8-0x121F path is used for the drive specified (Upon entering this 0x1224-0x125B utility the default path is displayed in the path filed) 0x1260-0x128D 4 - All paths specified must be existing paths 0x1292-0x12A3 (EXEC to continue) 0x12A8-0x12F4 The Input Text File has the same name as the Ouptut Document, Please Re-enter 0x12F9-0x133B Document path specified is invalid, Please Exec to retry or cancel. 0x1340-0x137B Document drive is not ready, Please Exec to retry or cancel. 0x1380-0x13B9 Document drive is invalid, Please Exec to retry or cancel.